Three
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: what if new moon never happened? what if Edward had stolen Aro's, Marcus and Caius mate? how would Bella feel when she finds out she has been lied to for most of her life.
1. 1 coming

_**Three **_

"They're coming" I said in a low voice pulling out of my vision.

"Who are coming?" asked Jasper. He gave me a weird look no doubt my feels were off to him.

"The Volturi" I said. Everyone stood up.

"Why?" asked Carlisle, Carlisle and Aro where and still are great friends. In some way they are like family.

"I don't know, they aren't saying anything. They have just showed up, for some weird reason." I told everyone. Edward stood up and ran to his room; he came back with three bags in hand. The look on his face seemed off.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme in a worried voice.

"You don't know why they have come! I want Bella far away from them. Just in case" said Edward. He was lying I could tell, I blocked my thoughts. I didn't want Edward to know, right now anything could happen.

"She will be fine, we can hide her in forks" said Rose, Rose and Bella have never seen eye to eye. But in some way they love each other. Edward just looked at her with a cold, black stare. Something was not right; I just hope Bella didn't get hurt. Before Jasper could speak he was gone. I looked around at everyone; all we could do now is wait and see what happens.

Bella's point of view

I was sitting in my room doing homework, when Edward can in throw my window. I smiled at him, but it died fast. Something was wrong; I could feel it coming from him.

"We have to leave. Now!" he said. I just looked at him, I can't leave it was my finally year at school. My dad would be so mad at me for it. I will never live it down.

"Bella, the leaders of all vampires are coming to kill you. If you want to live, you have to come with me!" he hissed at me. I just nodded my head; I got up and packed all the cloths I could fit into my two suitcases. Edward helped me pack, he mostly did it. I guessing I was going to slow. I wrote a note to dad, I had to make up a lie. It hurt to lie to him.

Dear dad.

I have to go. Edward needs me, one of his close family friends in fact the last, has only a few hours or days left. I am so sorry but he needs me. I will have my mobile on me; call me any time you want.

I love you Bella

Edward drove to the train station really fast, this was not like Edward. He is always relaxed and smiling. Now he was just as cold as a rock. I tried to talk to him; he just acted like I was not even there. When we got to the station Edward paid for one carriage with a bed in first class, everything was paid for. I turned and looked at him. He can't be leaving me.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a small voice. He just stared at me.

"I am going to make share that you father is safe, while your gone. This train will take you to New York; a man will be waiting for you. You will stay in a house that I own" he said in a dry voice. I knew he was lying. The look in his eyes told me, he had changed. But not in a good way.

He gave me a heave bag; I looked inside to see it was filled with money. Then he gave me a savings card.

"There is five million in the bag and in the saving account, do whatever you want with it. When everything is fine and safe I will call you" he said. He was still lying to me. He walked me to the train and into my carriage. It was really big and nice for a train carriage. Then again it was first class. Once I was seated and ready to go Edward left me without a kiss or a good-bye.

I got out my iPod and started listening to music. It would take even hours to get to New York, they had to take it slow because the rain. As I sat there I let the tears fall.

* * *

i hope you like it?

please review and tell me what you think


	2. 2 truth

_**Truth**_

Carlisle point of view

I knew the very moment when the Volturi was here. I could feel there power a mile away, I went down stairs and opened the door for them. Once they were inside, I greeted them.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius. What can I do for you?" I asked. They all looked angry; no one wanted to anger them. Not only did they have power, they also wore it. All three of them were built tall and strong. It seemed every day and year they became more and more powerful. Everyone envied them because of it; no one voiced it because you would come out dead or a part of your body missing. It wasn't only the build of their bodies that held power was their wisdom as well, they have seen and done things not anyone has ever done.

Even in my large house they seemed to take up every space in the house. The power was coming off in waves so strong even the animals could feel it. Something has happened, and it's not good.

"Carlisle, my dear friend" Aro said while holding out his hand. Aro's power was that he could read everyone's thoughts with one single touch. Even if you were wear gloves, he could still read you.

"I see" said Aro in a low voice; I could tell he was far from happy. In faceted none of them was happy. Marcus looked at us with a hard look, Marcus could read people bounds. He was the best reader you could have. If you upset him enough he could/ would tear your family apart with in a second he was that strong. Out of the two of them Caius was the only one who didn't have a power. Not that he needed it; he could take out a new-born army. Before you could blink.

"Do you know where Edward has taken Bella?" asked Aro.

"I am sorry, I don't. May I ask what is wrong?" I asked gently, not wanting to anger them

"Tell him Aro, what his son has done" hissed Caius.

"What has my son done, to anger you?" I asked. This was far from good.

"Your son has stolen our mate" Said Marcuse. Stolen? That can't be right.

"I am sorry?" I asked. They all looked at me with cold stares; I had a feeling this was not going to go down well.

"You see, your son made the mistake of taking her out to new York one day when we were in the same city" said Aro.

"We felt the pull, between mats right away. The only thing is we are all mated to Bella." Said Caius.

"Edward was trying to cover it up, by covering her with his sent and venom. But he forgot we can see throw such an old trick. I must say he covered his tracks well but the pull is way stronger. We could feel her across the world." Said Marcus. With a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

Shit! I thought. Edward had really done it this time. He was always messing with things that were too big for him. Edward always hungered for power. Unlike him, Aro, Marcus and Caius were born with power. But to steal their mate, he had gone too far.

This was a shock, not just because Edward stole Bella but because they actually have a mate. A lot of people thought they would never make, not that they weren't active. No they were all handsome; woman would fall into bed with them like rain if they let it. It was because after 3000 years alone, we all thought they didn't have a mate.

"Please don't hurt her" said Alice. We all turned and looked at her.

"We would never hurt her" said Caius in a low hiss. That was the only warning will get. Caius had a very thin line and when it was crossed all hell broke loose, I must say I am afraid for Bella.

"If Bella wasn't Edwards's mate, why did he fall for her?" rose asked. The Volturi looked from me to Rose. As the coven leader, I should have told her about this. No doubt word was going to spread about this.

"She was his singer, her blood called to him. It was not love that he felt, it was thirst." Said Aro.

"Either way, he will pay for his crimes, now can you please give us Bella's number" said Marcus. Within a second I had it on paper and handed it to them. Once I did they were gone.

This is going to be really bad not only for Edward but for us too. There are lots of people who are very close to the Volturi, this helped them with safety. I hope we still have that safety.

Bella's point of view

I was woken up by my phone ringing. Most likely my dad, I answered the phone.

**Bella: hello**

**Unknown: Bella**

**Bella: yes, who is this?**

**Unknown: hello Bella, my name is Marcus from the police. Your father called us.**

**Bella: Oh? Why? My dad is a police officer.**

**Marcus: yes we know, we are the New York police. Where are you?**

**Bella: I am on a train. What is this all about?**

**Marcus: your father is worried about you. Where are heading. **

**Bella: why didn't my father call me himself?**

**Marcus: we just need to know where you are.**

Without a thought I hanged up, the sound of that voice sounded so good. it made me want to trust him. I also felt this weird pull towards him. Something was off, and it scared me to death. I was a five hours away from New York. Hopefully I would be safe there. I tried to go back to sleep but failed

Marcus point of view

After we left the Cullen's house we were full of rage. They all seemed in some way shocked, the sighs are load and clear that she wasn't his mate. Then again they were still young. Once we were fare away so they can't hear us. We called Bella. The call was short, the poor girl sounded so tired. It only feed our rage, how could he do this to such a young girl. After the Call we had enough info of where she was. She was on a train to New York. That was only thing that fit well with the story we told her and the way she partly believed it. The train just left two hours ago. We all decide we will meet her there.

* * *

i hope you like it!

please review, review!


	3. 3 Found

Found

Bella's point to view

I was sitting on my bed, next to the window. We have pasted five towns so fair, everything hurt. Even if I laid on my bed I still hurt. I wanted this to be over; I just wanted to go home with dad there. I was two hours away from New York; I haven't been able to sleep after the call from the Unknown Marcus. I hope I wasn't in troubled with the Police. I was thinking so much that my head hurt and I felt sick.

Without knowing it I started to fall on to the bed, I really need some sleep. It would help me Relax. Without a thought I let sleep take over me. At first the dream was nothing but black. The black was warm and relaxing too me. At one point I think I opened my eyes. I not sure if it was real or not. my carriage is darker now, I looked to the corner and saw three men standing there with smiles on their faces. I didn't feel scared, I felt happy. They had come for me, they will love and care for me. I don't know where the thought came from; they seemed to make me happier then when I was with Edward. I started to thinking about him; the men stopped smiling and let out a hiss. Now I was afraid for my life. I started shaking and feeling cold, I wanted this dream to be over. One the men came over, he had a sad look on his face, and he pulled the blanket up to my chin and smiled. All over again I fell into the blackness again.

I was woken up later by an elder worker; the woman had a smile on her face. I got up and got my bags. Then I left.

The train station at New York was bigger and a lot more people, it took me ten minutes to find a man holding a sight with my name on it.

"Hello, I am Bella." I said

"Hello, I am Jordan. I will be your driver" he said with a smile on his face. I smiled back, he lead me to a black limo. WOW Edward had really out done himself. Once I was inside and had my bags in the back we were off.

The drive to the house was two hours long. I don't know why he didn't make me take a train into the heart of the City. I looked out the window and my mouth dropped. It wasn't a house it was a fucking Mansion. It was huge; by the windows I could tell it had three floors. It looked old but also modem. It was breath-taking. I had a feeling we were not at the right house, I also felt a strange towards this house. There was something inside that I needed and I needed it now.

"Excuse me Jordan, are you sure we are at the right places?" I asked nicely

"yes, we are my dear." He said with a smiled. I looked out the window. When I looked at one of the window, I swear I saw someone standing there looking out.

This was so weird. When Jordan parked the car, I got out. A woman was waiting at the front door, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella please follow me" she led me to my room. When I opened my bedroom door my month dropped open. The room was huge; it had honey brown walls. In the center of the room was a four-poster bed. The brown wood was darker that it could be seen as black. I dragged my bags in with me and dropped them. The woman without a name closes the door and left. This was a room I have always wanted, a big room and OMG. The view from my window was breath taking. I was able to look over the gardens, they were pretty. To my left I saw a door made of dark wood, when I opened it. My mouth dropped again, the bathroom was nothing like the bedroom. It had gold walls and a purple & black marble floor, the bath itself was huge. It was in a circle, so was the roof above the bath. Where the shower head was. The bath could fit about ten people in it; I walked to a other door in the bathroom. Once again my month dropped to the floor, if not lower. It was a walk in closet; it was already filled with cloths. I knew Edward was rich, but not this rich. The closet was white with brown wooden floors, I love it!

Just then my phone range. I answered and was about to say something when he started yelling at me.

"BELLA! Where are you?" he yelled

"I'm at the house, in New York" I said. Why was he yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong.

"Then why didn't you take the car I had for you?" he hissed

"I did. The diver, he was named Jordan took me to your house" I said.

"The driver's name is Sam" he hissed back, wait what?

"What do you mean, I am standing in the walk in closet right now" I yelled back at him.

"GOD! BELLA you are at the wrong house!" he yelled back.

"That's most likely, the three king's house! Why are you so stupid" he yelled again.

"Bella you need to run, if you don't they will kill you. This time use your fucking head!" he yelled and then hanged up. I started shaking and crying without a sound. Why was he like this to me? What did I do? Before I knew it I was running into the bedroom and locking the doors, there was no way I could get out of there alive with three or more vampires. I just locked the bathroom door when I heard the bedroom door open, I softy ran into the closet and locked the door and turned off the lights. Then I hid in the closet.

OMG I was going to die and it's my fault. I should have left Edward, like my dad told me too. He is most likely dead now. I heard the bathroom door open and then the closets door. I was going to die, and there is no one to save me.

Aro's point of view

My brothers and I were in the study doing some last-minute things. When we heard Bella's phone ring. With super vampire hearing we could hear everything that was said, Edward was deliberately scaring her. The boy was going to pay for his crime; he was telling our mate we were going to kill her. When we heard it we let out a soft growl, our poor mate had to live with this ass hole. As we were listening we smelt her tears. We got up and ran to the hallway, when we were walking we could hear her look all the doors and run into the closet. We all had a key to the doors to her room. Every door had the same lock. When we got to the closet, the girl was hiding in the closet trying to make herself look small. Even with the lights off we could still see her. Her little heart was beating way too fast for a human. I was afraid she will have heart frailer. Without a thought we went to the closet and picked her up.

* * *

i hope you like it? please review


	4. 4 Ours

Ours

Bella's point of view

I was hiding in the closet, when I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my arms and pulled me up. I tried fighting and wiggling away from the person, when two more pairs of hands held me still. After a moment I realized my head was in someone's chest. I felt the two other pairs of hands rubbing my back, I tried to wiggle free. But once again, they held me so couldn't move. Without warning I was lifted up and carried into the bedroom and laid on the bed. I looked up and saw three breath-taking beautiful men. One had black hair, one had brown and the last one had blond. They were very built; power came off them in waves. They looked down at me in a weird way. In some odd way it felt right. But this could be a trick they were playing, Edward warned me about them. I started shaking again; the men sat on the bed and started rubbing my back and saying something to me.

"Va bene il mio amore" said the man with the black hair.

"Smettere di piangere il mio dolce" said the man with the blond hair.

"il suo ok mia cara" said the man with the brown hair.

I looked up to see their faces filled with worry. Something was not right, they seemed so powerful. That they could kill me in a second but somehow I know they won't, they are so gentle and kind to me. Nothing like what Edward told me about them.

"What do you want" I asked them in a small voice, they all looked at me with small smiles.

"We want you, my dear" the man with black hair said. I just looked at them. Oh gods don't tell me they want me as a sex slave. My face must have be filled with horror because he reworded it.

"Don't worry my dear. We will never hurt you." The man with the black hair said with a smile. In some weird way it made me feel better.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My dear, my name is Aro" said the man with black hair

"My name is Marcus" said the man with brown hair.

"my name is Caius" said the man with blond hair.

"If you're not going to kill me, why am I there?" I asked in a stronger voice.

"My dear, how much do you love Edward?" asked Aro.

"With all my heart!" I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Marcus. Now that I think about it, I never felt moved by him. Whenever I was around him it was always the same. Him telling me what I can and can't do with my life and all that. I felt more like a pet then a person, but around Aro, Marcus and Caius I felt like a person. A person who matted and who's voice would be heard. I looked away from them not wanting them to see the truth in my eyes.

"The reason why you don't love him because he is not your mate" said Caius. I looked him in the eye, what was he on about. Edward said we were!

"Yes I am!" I yelled at him. They all looked at each other than me.

"If you were his mate, he won't be able to leave you" said Aro, in a soft voice.

"Then who is?" I asked back; don't tell me I am mated to one of them.

"You are our mate my dear, he has hidden you from us. Well trying too, he forgot we are older and stronger. The pull between mates is can't be hidden or broken. He tried and failed" he said softly

I can't be their mate, not to all of them. How could that work? I wish this never happened.

"You don't believe us?" Marcus asked me, they all looked at me. Oh shit, I didn't like the look on their face.

"There's the deal, if you let us kiss you and hold you for a while and if you feel the same we will let you go" Caius said; now they all had evil smiles on their faces. There is no way on god's green earth that I will kiss them.

I shook my head no. "Then you don't want to leave" Aro said smiling. "It's just one kiss" said Marcus. He did have a point, it was just a kiss. Without knowing I nodded. They all smiled at me, I had a bad feeling about this. Aro moved closer and leaned closer to me. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to him. He put his lips on mine; the kiss was sweet at first. After a few seconds he bit my lip asking for entrance, without thinking I gave it. Aro tasted like rich honey. As we were kissing I heard a growl coming from Marcus and Caius. I was pushed down onto the bed, with Aro on top of me. He was rubbing himself agents me, I could feel how hard and ready he was. This should have frightened me but it made me grow wet and hot. Aro moved back and was replaced by Marcus. I gave myself over to him. I felt the pull between me and these three men grow stronger, they were right I was their mate. It felt right to be in their arms. Edward was wrong about them all the way. After Marcus came Caius this time I kissed him. He growled into my month, once again he rubbed himself agents me. My panties were now dripping wet. Caius kissed way down to my neck, I let my head roll back to give him room. As I did I closed my eyes, they all felt so good and hard. When Caius was at my neck, he bit down on the skin. Not too hard to draw blood but to leave a mark. Once he was done Marcus and Aro did the same. The rest of the night was filled with hot making out and holding each other. This is where I belong!

Edwards's point of view

I was sitting in the house Bella was supposed to be at. God why did she have to be so stupid, I thought to myself. Then again she was human; I just hope she doesn't believe a word they tell her. She was my mate, her blood belonged to me. Only me! Just then my phone rang.

**Edward: "hello"**

**Unknown: "it's me" **

**Edward: "well? What's happened?"**

**Unknown: "she's too far gone"**

**Edward: "what do you mean?"**

**Unknown: "they told her the truth. She believed them. They have Marked her, all three of them"**

**Edward: "SHIT! How could you let this happen? I am not paying you to do nothing. FUCKING FIX IT!" **

**Unknown: "look dude, you know how powerful they are together. There is a reason why they have lasted for 3000 years, they are fucking powerful and don't forgive and forget. I am not willing to risk my life for a stupid boy. It's over! I'm done" **

**Unknown hangs up…line dead. **

Shit how could this have happened? Bella was mine and only mine. How dare they take her from me? They're not kings; they're slaves who need to be put into their place. It's not only them; it's also Bella dare she gives herself up like that. That little whore, no she had the marks of a whore on her skin. She will pay for her crimes. When I get my hands on her I won't be all smiles and hugs with her! No she needed to learn a lesson and put into her place, like the rest of them. I am the one with the power to rule, I am the king and she is my key to my throne!

Yes my plane will work! They won't even see it coming.

* * *

Italian words

**Va bene il mio amore: its ok my my**

**smettere di piangere il mio dolce: stop crying my sweet**

**il suo ok mia cara: its OK my dear.**

i hope you like it? please Review. thank you:)


	5. 5 the cullens

The Cullen's

Bella's point of view

The next morning I woke up, to the feel of cold hands running over my body. I knew it wasn't a dream, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"We know your awake Bella" Said Aro. I let out a huff and pulled the blankets over my head, that's when I realized that all three of them were in my bed and under the blankets too. Who cares I thought I want sleep! Last night was filled with endless kisses; it was one in the morning when I got to sleep. Someone pulled back the covers and dragged me up, whoever it was I hit them in the face with my pillow. Then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I felt someone kiss me on the cheek.

"Come now Bella, you need to get up. We have business to sort out". Said Marcus, I let out a huff in defeat and opened my eyes to see Marcus, Aro and Caius looking down at me with smiles. I just rolled my eyes didn't they know teenagers need a lot of sleep! I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I looked at them and smiled. Last night I was proven wrong they were my mates and I accepted that too. I got out of bed and walked to the bath room, till I realized they were following me too. I turned and looked at them.

"Um…." I said.

"We need a bath as well Bella. We have one every morning and night" said Caius, smiling evilly. He has to be kidding me. I am not sharing my big ass bath.

"I will meet you down stairs then" I said and turned away. Still they followed. I looked at them with a weird look.

"Bella, that is our bath too" said Marcus. My month dropped. OH GOD! Why? I just wanted a bath to wake up by myself. I walked into the bath room and tried to close the door, but they pushed them self's in. before I could blink they were in the bath naked and facing me. I felt my chest go tight.

"Come Bella, you need a bath" said Aro. I just shook my head no. before I could turn away Aro ran over picked me up and dropped me in the hot water fully clothed. To them the water only came up to their middle chest to me it came up to my shoulders. It was a good thing because it will cover me. Aro, Caius and Marcus started to take off my cloths. Once naked I was pulled into Aro's lap, since I was higher now they all could see my breasts. At first they just sat there and looked at me with smiles, the Caius came over and started rubbing them. I let my head fall back onto Aro's shoulder. I let out a moan when Caius and Marcus started sucking on my breasts. It felt so good. All the while Aro started kissing me, it was sweet at first then it turned it a hard kiss filled with passion. Then Marcus took Aro's places and Aro took his. Marcus kiss was a bit slower, it still was filled with passion and it stilled made me wet. Once he was done, Caius took his places. Caius kiss was more demanding and fast. I couldn't help but moan out. They all just growled and whispered things to me. After Caius was done, I sat on the stool and started washing myself. The boys washed themselves and watch me at the same time. Once I was done I sat back and relaxed. Until a Question popped up.

"What is it Bella?" asked Caius.

"Nothing, it's just I never thought vampires bathed" I said. Looking at them.

"Of course we bath. Why did you think we didn't" ask Aro.

"Edward never showers or baths. He said, he didn't need too." I said, they gave me looks of horror. I knew what they were thinking. It was disgusting, I had trouble touching him.

"He never washed? Not once?" Caius asked. I nodded my head.

"That's just wrong" Aro said.

Marcus and Caius still had looks of horror on their faces. I looked down at the water and thought about all the times Edward told me about vampires. Now that I look at it, it turns out to be a pack of lies to scare me. Well that was no more; I looked up and smiled at my mates. After a bit of talking we all got out and dressed. It took me longer because I had to find something to wear. In the end I picked out two out fits. But I couldn't decide which one.

Just then my phone rang.

**Bella: Hello?**

**Alice: OMG Bella, I have tried to call you! Are you ok**

**Bella: I'm fine. Why?**

**Alice: ….**

**Bella: hello?**

**Alice: Bella you are staying with the three kings of vampires also known as the Volturi. Do you have any idea on how strong and powerful they are?**

**Bella: I know they told me. Don't worry I'm fine. **

**Alice: Bella you know what I'm like. Of course I am worried and I'm not the only one. Carlisle and Esme are shit scared. They think you're going to die. **

**Bella: tell them I'm fine. It's ok Alice. I'm there mate. To all three.**

**Alice: we know, just after Edward left they dropped by and told us. Do you know how much trouble Edward is in? And it's not only him. **

**Bella: what do you mean? **

**Alice: when the Volturi was there, they were disappointed with Carlisle because he failed to teach us the signs of mates bonds and all that stuff. Doing that was not a good idea.**

**Bella: why?**

**Alice: didn't Edward tell you all this?**

**Bella: no he hardly told me anything!**

**Alice: ok well if word gets out about this, it would give him a very bad name in the vampire world. If he asked for help people would turn him down because they don't want to bring shame onto their selves. **

**Bella: I will talk to them and make share no one knows.**

**Alice: thank you so much. Have you heard from Edward?**

**Bella: only once when I got to the house he yelled at me and all that stuff, I think that's the last time I am going to hear from him.**

Just then there was a knock at my door."Just a minute" I yelled out.

**Bella: I have to go.**

**Alice: ok, oh and wear the black top with the black and gold skirt. **

**Bella: OK bye.**

With that I hanged up and opened the door, it was the woman from yesterday. She was holding a tray of food. I step back and let her in.

"After you finished eating the masters want to see you in the study" she said, then left. I had a feeling she didn't like me for some odd reason. Once I had finished eating I got dressed. The outfit Alice had chosen looked great; it was tight and framed my body in a good way. it made me look young and sexy. After that I left and went to try to find the study.

Caius point of view

I was sitting in the study with my brothers waiting for Bella. When a thought crossed my mind.

"Brothers, have we found the Cullen boy yet?" I asked. I still can't believe he never washed.

"I fear not" said Aro, with an angered voice. We all knew that as soon as he was found he will be brought to us and killed. I think death is too easy for him. He should suffer for what he's done!

"What do we know so far?" I asked

"So fair we know, he set out a house for Bella to be brought to. When she didn't show he threw a fit and broke everything and then just left. From what our grads said, any human with a brain would have notice. That ads onto his chargers" Marcus said.

"The Grads are taking their time?" I asked, they nodded their heads. Aro, Marcus and I were the best hunters in the world because when we were made into a vampire for some odd reason we were stronger faster and wiser. This is our to why we have been in power for so long.

We all looked up when Bella walked it. She was so fucking sexy and that outfit was not good, it made me hunger for her again. She walked in and smiled at us as she sat down.

"I need to talk to you" she said in an all business tone.

We stopped what we were doing and looked at her.

"How can we help?" I asked, looking into her eyes. I could get lost in her eyes.

"I don't want you to spread word about Carlisle and how he fails to teach what need to be" she said in a high voice. I was proud that I had a mate who was so strong and smart.

"Don't worry my dear, Carlisle's is a good friend of mine and I won't let anything happen to him or his coven." Aro said. Didn't want to tell her of what we were going to do with Edward till the times come. That way it will be less painfully for her.

"Now with that all said and done we need to start on some work." Said Marcus. we rolled our eyes and got to work. We were working on a cover story for Bella. Cover stories take time, even more when her father is a police officer. It took us about five hours to make one up and have paper work to prove it. By the time we were done Bella was so tired that we had to lay her in bed. Once she was asleep. We went out hunting.

Edwards point of view.

I rolled out the maps of the Volturi's out on the table. So fair every underground vampire had trued me down when I asked for help. Well I just had to this the hard way.

I picked up the phone and called Bella's father.

**Charlie Swan: hello**

**Edward: thank god, I have really bad news **

**Charlie Swan: what's happened is Bella ok?**

**Edward: I'm afraid she has been kidnapped, by some rich ass holes. I tried to stop them but there to strong. I don't know what to do.**

**Charlie Swan: what! Do you know what they look like or the number plate of the car? **

**Edward: yes I know that I even know where, they live. I tried to get in but I couldn't find a way and I tried to tell people but they are afraid of them. They said they aren't normal. **

**Charlie Swan: it's going to be OK, I will run on what you told me ok. I will have her back in no time. **

With that he hanged up. I smiled to myself part one of my plain is in attacked. Now for part.

* * *

i hope you like it? pleases Review


	6. 6 Trouble

Trouble

Aro's point of view

We back to house at 12pm after feeding, Bella was fast asleep. We went back down to the study. Then my phone rang, it was Felix.

**Aro: report!**

**Felix: we haven't found him, but we have news.**

**Aro: and?**

**Felix: He called Bella's father Charlie swan. He told him, you have kidnapped Bella. He's called the York police and they have you have been but at the top of their hit list. **

**Aro: WHAT!**

**Aro: I want you to try to track him by his phone.**

With that I hanged up. To find my brothers looking at me. I knew they heard what Felix said.

"We need to get Bella, to call her father" Said Marcus, I nodded head. It will late in the morning at forks. We would have to call him in the morning.

"We should do it ourselves, we are the best hunters of our kind" said Caius

"Yes we are, but we can't leave Bella. If we did he will find some way to get her." Marcus said, I let out a growl.

"We should call Alice, maybe she has seen something!" hissed Caius, we nodded our head. I called Alice and put her on loud speaker.

**Alice: hello**

**Aro: hello Alice its Aro**

**Alice: oh? How can it help?**

**Aro: my brothers and I were wondering if you have seen any visions about Edward.**

**Alice: no I haven't. Why?**

**Aro: your brother has acted out of line, my dear. **

**Alice: Um…..I can't see anything, as if he is blocking me. Somehow.**

**Caius: you're telling me you can't see what he's doing? **

**Alice: I'm afraid so, sir.**

**Caius: do you know how risky that is. He could be planning something now and it could involve Bella getting hurt! **

**Marcus: do you know how he is blocking you? **

**Alice: I'm sorry, I don't. **

**Aro: I want you to find out how! That is an odder!**

With that I hanged up. I just hope everything with work out in the morning.

Bella's point of view

The next morning, I was woken up by a flash. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but sun light, I closed my eyes again. But the flash came again and again; I looked out the window and saw a statue. When I looked closer, it wasn't a statue. It was a person. Taking photos of me in bed. At the top of my lungs I screamed. The person jumped down and made a run for it. My mates came bursting throw the door, they ran to my side and looked at me.

"My love what's wrong?" Marcus asked, face filled with worry.

"There was a person taking photos of me while I was in bed" I yelled in a shaking voice.

Aro and Caius let out a growl and ran after the person; Marcus picked me up and carried me to the closet. The closet was the only room that didn't have any windows, Marcus said on the floor with me in his lap. He start rocking me back and forward to help me calm me down. He also whispered something to me why rocking me.

"確定，這是我的愛"

"Il tuo sicuro ora"

"arrêter de trembler d'amour"

I didn't know what he was saying, but they weren't all in the same language. The words sound beautiful. I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

Marcus point of View

Once Bella was deep asleep I carried her back to bed, before I left I made sure the windows were looked and the curtains were closed. Then I left her to sleep; my poor love just got the fright of her life. I won't be surprised if Edward was behind this. I walked down to the cellar where my brothers were waiting for me.

"How is she?" Aro asked

"She's fine; I was able to put her to sleep. Hopefully she will feel better when she wakes up" I said.

"Once she's wake, I want to see if he touched in any way!" said Caius.

"He?" I asked, looking at my brothers.

"It's a human male, he tried running but we got him. He is in the cell now." Aro said in a low voice.

With that we walked in, the human was pacing the cage like a wild animal. Aro called it a cell because he liked to dress his words up. I however, like to get straight to it!

"Who are you?" I yelled at the man. He stopped pacing and looked at us. He didn't answer, that only feed my rage of fire.

"From what his ID says, His name is Kasey Smith. Age 21, and is a pizza boy" said Aro.

"How dare you, you have no right to go through my stuff" yelled the boy.

"Oh but we have every right, now tell us who sent you and we will let you live….for a day or two." Hissed Caius, the human started shaking in fear. I just smiled; trust Caius to scare the shit out of people.

When he didn't answer, we all started growling and moving closer to the cage. He backed up agents the wall and tried to look small. He was small, he was tall and thin. We could snap him like a twig in a second.

"I was just supposed to take photos of the girl. He said he will give me a millions for it" the human said.

"Did you meet him?" I asked in a bone chilling voice.

"No he called me" he said.

"Did you get a name?" hissed Aro. The human looked up and smiled at us, he then pulled something out of his pocket. He then pulled off the lid and drunk whatever it was. Soon after he fell to the floor shaking and blood coming out of his nose. We just stood there and watched, we didn't need to be told who it was. I walked over to his bag and pulled out the camera. The photos were gone; he must have already sent them.

"The photos have already been sent" I told my brothers, they let out a chilling growl. So did I, after we were done look through everything we went to see Bella.

Bella's point of view

I was woken up again, by cold fingers running over my body. As if looking to see if I was hurt, without opening my eyes I knew who they were. My three mates, I opened my eyes and smiled up at them. They smiled back; even with them smiling I knew something was wrong. I sat up and looked at them.

"I need you to tell us everything from this morning" Aro said.

"Well…I was woken up by a flash, when I opened my eyes. I just saw sunlight, I closed my eyes, but the flash came again and again. When I looked out the window I saw what I thought was a statue but when I looked at it again, I realized it was a person. That's when I screamed." I said. They looked at each other than me.

"My dear he took photos of you, but when we looked at his camera. The photos were already sent. We believe it was to Edward" said Aro, I just nodded my head. I knew somehow Edward was going to give up a hard time.

"Come, let us have a bath" said Caius, loved having baths. Because he got to see me naked. Aro and Marcus were the same to. I walked to the bath and got in first, I was flowed by mates. Aro brought his phone over and sat it on the table next to the bath. Once we were all in, I started to wash. The boys watched me as they always did; I got use to been naked around them really fast. It felt right, once I was done washing. Marcus pulled me into his lap and started kissing me. His kisses were long and hard, but also soft. I let him sit between my legs this time, I could feel his dick press agents my entrance. I felt Aro come up behind me and started kissing my neck and back, Caius came up on my left and started sucking on my breasts. Soon it was just a big game of passion and hot kisses. I let them all sit in between my legs, when they got there turn. When I sat on Caius lap he cupped my ass and pulled me closer. Then he started humping me, I could hear Aro and Marcus growl. When I looked at them they were masturbating as they watched us. I let my head fall back and mound out load. I knew they wouldn't take me till I was ready, but doesn't mean we could play. I was close to coming now, I felt my stomach tighten. Caius must have smelt it because he speeded up, I could hear the other growling. Within two seconds I came load.

"YES, CAIUS! FUCK YES!" I screamed. Marcus, Aro and Caius let out a roar when I came. I moved off Caius lap and sat down on the stool, to let myself relax. It was Aro who spoke first.

"That was AMASING! Thank you my dear" he said with a very big smile on his face. Marcus and Caius smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Bella, before we get out we need you to call your father. And tell him you are ok." Aro said, handing me his phone.

"Why?" I asked

"Well my dear, Edward called and told your father that we kidnapped you. So your father doesn't get hurt, you need to tell him that you're fine and well." Said Marcus, I nodded my head and called him.

**Father: Hello Charlie speaking. **

**Bella: hi dad it's me Bella. **

**Father: BELLA! ARE YOU OK?**

**Bella: I'm fine. Why?**

**Father: Edward told me you got kidnapped. **

**Bella: Dad I have not been Kidnapped, he is just pissed because I broke up with him. **

**Father: Oh? Are you ok bells?**

**Bella: I'm fine dad; he just lost it and blamed me for everything. I am staying at one of my friend's sister's house. Don't worry about me. OK.**

**Father: Ok, then. When are you going to be home?**

**Bella: I don't know, I will come back when Edward has sort himself out. I don't want to come home alone and have his parents worried. **

**Father: ok then, that's fine. Just call me every few days OK.**

**Bella: sure thing dad, I have to go.**

**Father: ok then, I love you.**

**Bella: I love you too.**

With that I hanged up, and smiled at my mates. Now Charlie was safe, I could relax.

Edwards's point of view

I hanged up the phone and looked at the pictures that were sent to me. To a human you can't see the marks on her neck. But too a vampire you could. The little whore has gone too far. I looked over to be Charlie was passed out; it was easy to fake his voice. The little whore didn't know the differences. I not going to kill him just yet, I have plans that needed working on.

* * *

**Chinese - 確定，這是我的愛 - its OK my love**

**Italian - Il tuo sicuro ora - Your safe now**

**French -arrêter de trembler d'amour - stop shaking my love**

i hope you like it? pleases Review

thank you 


	7. 7 Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

I woke up to the feeling of being whacked, I open my eyes to see the woman who does the cleaning standing over me. I saw that she had a pan in her hand, she raised it up above her head, she then hit me in the middle of my head…blackness welcomed me with open arms.

I woke up again, to feel pain in my head and all over my body. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, I try to move but the pain drove the air out of lungs. I tried to call for help, but I jaw hurt like hell. I'm guessing in a car or van, because I could feel cold metal agents my naked skin. It was cold as hell, it made the pain worst. For the next few minutes all I could feel was pain and cold metal, I didn't know where I was. I just hope my mates find me.

Edwards point of view.

Bella arrived naked and tied up. The little whore deserved it; I dragged her by the hair up the stairs and into the warehouse. She tried to wiggle free, but I grabbed her and threw her onto the metal table. She let out a whimper but I slapped her across the face. Her jaw was Broken now; she can't call for her stupid mates. I got the wooden box I made and locked her head in it. now she can't hear, see or smell. She could only feel.

Caius point of view

I knew something was wrong when my brothers and I got back from hunting. The house was silent and still. We always would hear Bella breathing when we came back from hunting. This time we didn't. We ran into the house to her room. When we got to her room, everywhere was cover in blood. The bed was the bloodiest, next to it on the floor was a pan cover in blood. My brothers and I let out a roar that shook the house; we then ran down stairs and called our people.

We started calling every single vampire coven.

**Aro calling the Cullen's**

**Carlisle: hello?**

**Aro: you and your coven are to come to New York, right fucking now. Your fucking son has kidnapped and has hurt our Bella. If you wish to keep your head, you will help us find him!**

**Line dead! **

**Marcus calling the grads **

**Felix: yes master.**

**Marcus: you are to come back now, don't stop till you're here!**

**Line dead**

**Marcus calling Grads in Italy **

**Chelsea: yes master?**

**Marcus: Bring every single grad from Italy to New York; be here at the end of the day!**

**Line dead.**

**Caius calling the Denali coven**

**Carmen: hello, Carmen speaking. **

**Caius: Bring your coven to New York! That's an odder!**

**Line dead**

**Caius calling the Egyptian coven**

**Amun: yes?**

**Caius: bring your coven to New York! That's an odder!**

**Line dead**

**Aro calling The Irish Coven**

**Liam: hello?**

**Aro: we have need of you; bring your coven to New York. That's an odder!**

**Line dead**

**Marcus calling James coven**

**James: what do you want?**

**Marcus: bring you and your coven to New York. Right fucking NOW! BOY!**

**Line dead**

**Caius calling the Mexican coven **

**Lucy: yes?**

**Caius: come to New York now! And bring your coven too!**

**Line dead**

**Aro calling the Romanian coven**

**Stefan: we know, Alice told us we are on our way!**

**Line dead**

**Aro calling the Nomads **

**Alistair: we know, the Romanians told us. We are on our way.**

**Line dead**

After we called everyone we waited. We all knew they would come, if not them and their coven will be put to death. We didn't care how they felt; all we wanted was Bella Back and safe!

Bella's point of view

I woke up to blackness again. This time something digging into my neck, whatever it was hurt like all fuck! I felt cold hands running up and down my leg, they stopped. At first nothing happened. Then I felt my leg been snapped, pain took over my body. I tried to scream but my month hurt so badly. I tried to move but I was tied down by rope on to a table. I thought it was over but I felt something slam down on to my other leg. All I could do was screaming in my head. I felt tears running down my cheeks. What was worst is that, I can't smell, hear or Scream. Or I could do was feel the pain. The pain kept coming in waves that were never-ending; I don't know when I pasted out. But I dreamed about my mates, we were sitting in the bath talking and smiling. It seemed so really I could almost feel the warmth and the happiness. Moments later I was woke up again. I could taste blood in my month now. Everything was quiet and still. The endless pain was still there. But it had faded a little. All of a sudden I felt a Very Hot Iron been put agents my neck, over the spot where Aro had bit me. All I could do was Scream, what did I do? Was it because I did something wrong or I said something? Is this meant to be? Am I going to die? The words ran thought my mind like wild-fire. The Iron went to every spot where there was a mark. At the end I stopped Screaming I was too weak for that. I gave up, I knew I was going to die. I didn't need anyone to tell me. I felt tears run down my face. I wish I could say good-bye to my mates. Without thinking I prayed to God

**Dear God **

**Please keep my mates safe, as I have failed to do.**

**Whack over them for they are your children. **

**Hold them while they cry.**

**Carry them when they fall.**

**Keep them warm when it's cold.**

**Show them light when it's dark.**

**Help them when all hope is lost.**

**Most of all tell them I forever shall love them.**

**Even when I gone, I will hold them close.**

**They are forever my love and life.**

**Goodbye my mates**

**Amen. **

* * *

i hope you like it? please review

thank you


	8. 8 LOST

LOST

Aro's Point of view

Whit in two hours the house was filled with filled with vampires, all but the Cullen's. I hoped they came; I didn't want to kill a coven. Not today, even with 120 vampires we still had no luck in finding our Bella. The pain in my chest grew stronger and bigger, it was the pain of been apart from my mate. My brothers felt it two, it was written on their face. All of the vampires were scared shitless of us, when we got mad we were fucking deadly. Not one had looked at us or disobeys us. This was a good thing. But the Cullen's weren't there, I hope they didn't take Edwards side! We already know that Edward had started an arm of new-born vampires. My brothers and I will not be fighting, when we found where Bella was we will go straight to her.

Just then I smelt something horrid, it smelt like a werewolf lots of them. My brothers and I ran to the front door. We saw the Cullen's driving up the drive way, Carlisle got out first and walked to us.

"Hello" he said with a smile

"Why do we smell wolves?" hissed Caius, he never liked werewolf's no matter how nice they were.

"They are more like shape shifter, and have come to help. One of the boys Jacob black grew up with Bella, she's like his sister. They will join us in fighting. They are good and fast. Edward won't see it coming." Said Carlisle with a hopefully look. We looked at each other with a nodded of our head, Carlisle called the wolves. We could tell who Jacob black was; he was the one who looked the most pissed off.

We all went inside to talk.

"I have Idea that could help us" said the girl named Rosalie.

"What is it?" I asked

"Why don't we call the police and the media? Edward hated attend; this will put him in the spot light. It will also make him made and draw him out." She said. It was a good idea but it was risky what if he killed her in rage?

"It's risky. He could kill her out of rage." I said out load.

"It's true, God only knows what he would do" Caius said, as if on cue Jane walked it. The look on face told us it wasn't good.

"Yes, Jane?" Marcus asked

"Master's Bella's father has been found dead, he had missing for three days. His body was found out near a farm" she said looking down at the ground.

We all froze; I felt the rage and worry spread like wild-fire. We had three days or more to find her. This did give us a timeline. Then through came to mind.

"Carlisle, you have worked with dead bodies before?" I asked, he nodded your head.

"I want you to go and look over the body! See if you can find anything that can give us a lead!" I told him.

"You have two hours to be done" Marcus said. Carlisle left right away.

My brothers and I walked to our study to call the Police and the Media.

**Aro calling the New York Police**

**Police: hello New York Police how can we help?**

**Aro: hello I would like to report a kidnapping!**

**Police: who do you believe has been kidnapped?**

**Aro: My girlfriend, her name is Isabella Swan.**

**Police…Sir I am going to hand you over to the detective King.**

**ON HOLD**

**King: Detective king, I hear you know Isabella?**

**Aro: yes I do. She is my girlfriend. **

**King: when did you last she her?**

**Aro: yesterday **

**King: when did you know she was missing?**

**Aro: when my brothers and I found her room covered it blood**

**King…..**

**King: have you touched anything? **

**Aro: no, we have been in too much shock.**

**King: the police are on their way to your house.**

**King: do you know who could have done this?**

**Aro: now that I think about it, her old Boyfriend Edward Cullen has given her a hard time. But we think it's nothing.**

**King: its ok we will look into it. **

**Aro: thank you.**

**Line dead**

**Caius Calling the New York Media**

**York Media: hello, jess speaking how can I help?**

**Caius: I would like to make a report about the caret Murder of Charlie Swan.**

**Jess: Oh! Yes sir, please tell me.**

**Caius: Charlie was a Police officer at Forks, He also the Father of Bella Swan. He was found Dead by a farm after three days of being missing. His daughter, My girlfriend has been kidnapped. This morning we found her room covered in blood. That's all we know, we have called the police. **

**Jess: do you know who could have done it?**

**Caius: now that I think about it, her old Boyfriend Edward Cullen has given her a hard time. That's why she came to New York to get away from him. But he followed her; he would call late at night and yell at her. My love was scared for her life. We didn't know what to do. We were put into a box with no way out. **

**Jess: I'm sorry sir. How are you holding up?**

**Caius: I'm taking one thing at a time. **

**Jess: ok, anything else? **

**Caius: I wish to be unknown; you can call me her partner but nothing else.**

**Jess: of course sir. **

**Caius: thank you for your help.**

**Line dead**

Once that was done all we could do was hope for the best.

For the rest of the two hours we waited for Carlisle to come back, time seemed to go slower and blacker. The pain was growing worst every hour and second. It was driving me made; I did feel like I was in a box with no Fucking way out. My heart was ripped in two. For the first time in years I bleed. I don't know how I will go on without her; she was my light to my darkness. My flower. I need her!

Marcus point of view

Carlisle came running into our study with a smile on his face. It better be good, if not I will rip off his head.

"Charlie's body was moved! I found rust, water and wood dust. Was found on his body. The farm doesn't have anything like that. The farmer and his wife had died 5 years ago no one use it and there are no animals there. I thinking an old warehouse." He said.

"How many warehouses are there in New York?" I asked as I stood up.

"There's fifty. But I don't think it's in New York." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" Aro yelled

"Edward would go somewhere he knows, somewhere in a forest. I'm thinking a river, there was a lot of water found on Charlie's Body." He said

Lots of water, forest, rust, wood dust and an old warehouse. Were on earth could he be?

It was summer so it would have to be somewhere humans can't see us, a place with lots of room and wild life to cover tracks! What about snow?

"What about snow" I asked.

"That would work; Alaska has lots of room and forest. There are some old family owed Warehouses. Now that I think about it Jacob black has one in his name" Carlisle said, we have a man in our house that could be letting be hurt right Now! No wonder his bonds were off.

"Jane get Jacob Black for us!" we roared.

Within a blink she was gone, ten seconds later she came back….by herself.

"Well?" I hissed

"He's gone masters." She said in a small voice.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Aro yelled

She was about to speak when we heard Alice Scream.

"NO, BELLA, NO!" she cried, we ran too her room to hide her been held by her mate on the floor.

"WHATS HAPPENED!" Caius yelled.

"She just said goodbye. She only has a day left!" she sobbed

My heart broke in two, only a day. The first one was almost over! We had only a day left then she was gone. Dead. My life, my angel would be dead. Rage filled me up, I knew we had to take a risk!

"You know where the warehouse is?" I asked Carlisle, he nodded his head.

"Good, we will be leaving in an hour. Bring everything you need to help her!" Aro hissed. After that we left to get ready.

**Jacob calling Edward.**

**Edward: yes?**

**Jacob: it's me; they have called the police and media. They also know about the Army you are building. How many do you have?**

**Edward: 49 **

**Jacob: well, that's not good; they have called every single vampire in even with their army. I think more will be coming. My wolf pack are fighting too.**

**Edward: shit….I will move the bitch, don't worry it will be fine. We will win and roll the vampires and wolf's!**

**Jacob: OK, I will see you there.**

**Line dead**

* * *

**hope you like it? pleases review. **


	9. 9 Safe?

Safe?

Carlisle point of view

I was getting ready for the battle, when my family walked in. they looked at me with an odd look.

"Why didn't we know she wasn't his mate?" Rose asked.

"Edward, is very good a blocking his feels and blocking your visions" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us, about singers?" Asked Alice.

"Because, I thought it wouldn't happen to any of you. You all were so sure; the chances of it happening were low". I said.

They just looked at me.

Caius point of view

We were ready before the hour was up. Once we were dressed in or battle cloths, we went into the study.

We called our castle back it Italy, the humans were the only ones there.

**Human: yes, master?**

**Caius: ready a guest bedroom, in our hall. Make it close to our room. Do it before we get back. Buy more food too.**

**Line dead**

"Everything is ready in Italy brothers" I said to Marcus and Aro.

"Our jet is as well" Aro said.

"We should head out" Said Marcus. We nodded our heads and left.

Our privet Army had just arrived from Italy. Now we had over 10,000 warriors. We were going by foot it would be faster and easier to take us 2. ¼ hours to get there, with vampire speed. As our Army got closer, they Brock up into four groups to surround the warehouse. My brothers and I just went straight in, the wolves stayed in the forest as back up. The new-born army came running at us, stupid!

We took out a few when we ran to the Warehouse. When we got to the doors the battle was in full swing. Throw the doors we could hear Bella's heartbeat. It was slow, but she was alive. Aro ripped the door off, we ran in and stopped.

Our Bella was tied down, Naked and cold. Her head was in a wooden box, the wood was thick. So she couldn't hear, see, smell. She could only feel the pain. Blood was coming from her leg, neck, feet and hands. Marcus took off his cape and covered Bella, she was so still and pale. We walked closer to the box. We found that the metal ring around her neck was digging into her skin. I called for Carlisle, the battle was over now. Edward didn't train them.

When he was inside, we started pulling away bit by bit. When all the wood was off. My heart Brock, her face was covered in blood. We could see the mark on the top of her head. It was an open wound, even with the box on her head the frost started to go in the wound. Edward had done all this, just because she found happiness. I will never understand, what is worst we have to tell her that her father was dead.

I stopped thinking and got to work. With Carlisle help we were able to get her on the plane and off to Italy. Italy is the safes place for her.

* * *

i hope you like it? please Review!


	10. 10 Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty

Bella's point of view

I felt like I was flying, I could feel something soft under my body. My head was resting on something soft too. I felt warm and safe? The pain was still there, but it was controlled somehow. I took a breath. I can breathe, so I'm not dead? This must be a dream to remind me, of what I lost and never have again. I wanted it to be over already, I said goodbye. Why won't I have peace? All I want is to rest, to die. Why does the pain hurt me so?

I felt the cold hands again, but they weren't the same. They felt different; they felt gentle, loving, caring and sweet in a way. I thought of my mates and how they would rub my back to sleep and how I would wake up to see them smiling. I miss them so much, I miss our hot baths, I miss the endless kisses, and I miss talking to them while they held me. Dear God I missed them. I wanted to tell them things that I didn't say, I wanted to hold onto them and cry my breaking heart out!

If it wasn't for me, this would never would have happened. They won't be alone or hurt. Why do I have to be so stupid all the time!

Aro's point of view

We arrived back at Italy at 4pm, all the way on the plane. Marcus, Caius and I sat next to Bella. We held her hand and talked to her and told her how much we loved and needed her in our lives. We all ended up crying our hearts out.

The guest room was ready and looked great, it helped take my thoughts of the fact that Bella could die. Even if we change her, she still will be Broken My brothers and I had to let her go, so Carlisle could do surgery. We went to our thorn room.

"Felix!" I called

"Report?" we all said, at the same time.

"We haven't found Edward or Jacob. Yet! They spit up and are hiding their tracks well; we have spoken to some of the newborns before we killed them. One said that Jacob visited Edward a lot; he helped him come up with his plans. There also was an other vampire who helped, but they didn't see him. Only smelt him, apparently he played a part in hurting Bella. Another vampire told us that Jacob killed Charlie and his father. His father's body has not been found. Your plane to make Edward angrily by getting the Police involved and the Media, worked he killed a group of 20 humans." He said looking down at the ground; he knew we weren't happy that our grads have not found them.

"Why have you not found them?" Caius hissed in a low voice.

"He just dropped off the face of the earth, no one can find him, he has planned this for a while." He said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" we all roared, do we really have to do everything ourselves. Well I gust we fucking have to, what happened to the days when the grads were smart and sharp. We paced the thorn room like a caged animal. He and Jacob will pay and we know a way to do it.

"Brother's I have an idea!"

* * *

hope you like it? please Review

thank you


	11. 11 NEWS REPORT

**News report**

**New York**

**Forks**

**California**

**Texas**

**Florida**

**Hello my name is Jess Skinner. On breaking news tonight, a man named Charlie Swan was found dead at a farm on the south side of New York. At 3am Friday morning. Charlie Swan was the local Police Chief of Forks. Charlie is not the only who has suffered the fact of death, His friend Billy Black was found on Saturday night out at sea. The boat that carried his body had been set alight and left in the middle of the ocean.**

**Bella Swans, Charlie Swans only daughter has been kidnapped and has been missing for 2 days. She was later found in a Warehouse out at Alaska. Bella Swan later Died In surgery at a privet Hospital.**

**Her funnel will be next week at a chapel in Italy.**

**The police are looking for three men who are on the run.**

**The first man Edward Cullen is the man who kidnapped Bella and killed her. He also is the man who killed her father.**

**Her partner said:**

**"After she left him, he started giving her a hard time. He would call late at night and yell at her"**

**Jacob Black is also a wanted man, he has been found guilty of killing his father and of kidnapping Bella.**

**The last man or woman is unknown to police, but they are on the hunt for that person too.**

**If you see any of them, stay away and call the Police.**

**I'm Jess Skinner, thank you.**

* * *

I hope you like it? please Review

thank you


	12. 12 Heartbeat

Heartbeat

Marcus Point of view

I hope Aro's plan worked, by drawing out Edward and Jacob. By faking her death. Bella came out of surgery an hour ago, Carlisle did what he could. She would scare; we decided not to make her a vampire till she was healed. Carlisle told us to talk to her; he said she would hear us. I walked into her room and I saw her sleeping, my brothers were feeding or trying too. It's hard to feed when you think of Bella. I sat down and made a promise!

"I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me." I said. (Author Elizabeth Gilbert)

I walked out so Caius can have his turn.

Caius point of View

"My love, I wait with open arms. When you wake up I promise to hold, care and die for you. I need you Bella; you are my light to my darkness. I will walk by your side and hold your hand forever. No matter what you look like you are my angel from heaven."

Aro's point of view

"People say that you need to let go at some point, but I will never let go of you Bella. I will follow you too the ends of the earth. I mean it! I sit there crying out to you because my heart is Broken; you are the only one who can heal it. I love you with all my being! I will never let you fall, ever!" I said.

I got up and walked out of her room, my brothers were waiting in the thorn room. We all felt Broken because it felt like Bella was dead.

The fake news report that we put out, was a huge hit. It had spread across the world in a several hours, I knew Edward would want to see first-hand. So we are setting up a fake funeral. We weren't going; my brothers and I wanted to stay with Bella.

"Masters, Masters, and Masters!" we all trued to see Jane running in smiling. We just looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked

"Edward and Jacob have been spotted. Alec and Felix have gone to get them!" she said happily.

My brothers and I just smiled. I can't wait to get hold of him. We have already planned out their death!

We were just about to leave when we heard Bella call out for us.

"M….Marcus, A….Aro, C….Caius"? She called in a weak dry voice. We were at her side in a heartbeat. She was laying down with her eye's half-opened half closed. She was still pale, but alive and awake.

"My love! You are awake" Marcus cried as he fell to the floor, beside the bed. We flowed after him. We held on to her hand and cried our hearts out.

Our angel has come back to us, the joy was over welling.

"I need…..water" she said in a dry voice. We yelled for water, Jane was at the door in a second will a jug and glass. We also asked her to get some cup soap ready. Marcus picked her up and leaned her agents his chest, she was half laying and half sitting. I gave her the glass but she was too weak. I held the glass of water while she drank, Caius held her hand. It was hard for her to drink with her forte so sore. I gave her one sip at a time, the colour started to come back to her skin now.

After 40 sips I stopped and gave her the cup of soap. She was strong anther to hold it by herself, I was so proud of her. Even after what had happened she was still as strong and brave. She drank all the soap and water. Bella was looking like herself now, her skin looked normal but a little pale.

Soon after she fell asleep, we all got into bed and held her. She woke countless times in the night crying due to her night mares of what happened. We all held her and rocked her back to sleep.

In the morning Edward and Jacob would answer for what they have done!

* * *

i hope you like it? please review

thank you


	13. 13 Death

Death

Bella's point of view

I was afraid of going to sleep last night, I had night mares of being back in the Warehouse. I would wake up, screaming and crying. My mates stayed with me all night, we ended up listening to music to help me sleep. I fell asleep on Aro's chest; all night when I was asleep I could hear them telling me how much they love me. I dreamed about nothing, I was floating in a warm soft cloud. It was white and soft, I could feel the music wash over my body. In a way it healed me and made me stronger, I could feel my Mates rubbing my back and raining kisses on me.

I woke up the next morning in Caius Arms, looked around for Aro and Marcus. I looked up at Caius with a worried look.

"Don't worry they are in the Kitchen making you some soap" he said.

"Why do you call the Soup, Soap?" I asked in a dry voice, my throat was still sore and dry from the burns.

"Years, years ago. A man named Harry made up a healing drink for humans, it would help with colds and fevers. He named it after his last name, Soap. In a way it was like Soap, it would clean the insides of people's bodies. It worked, and he became one of the richest men of the time. However he wasn't the nicest, he became power hungrily. He came from France to Italy, he found out were we lived. He knew we were rich. He tried to sell us the soap or soup; we turned him down and walked away. We did however keep the recipe, when we found you we gave it a try. Our luck worked, already you are getting better. Your wounds are getting better with a very fast speed." he said, he was like one big time machine. It was amazing how much they all know.

"Why don't we have it now?" I asked

"You do, but more modern and it has different names across the world. The old Recipe is the best for basically forever thing. I must say it is the best thing that happened to humans, it worked with the Black Death. But Harry only sold it to the rich and powerful, however he did feed it too his Children's friends families. He was later killed by a poor man. The Recipe helped shape the Medical world of today." He said, I can't believe how much he knows.

"I hope you are done with your history lesson brother" said Marcus walking in holding a cup of my "soap" and Aro behind him.

"I just can't believe how much you know, you are all like a time machine." I said, they all smiled at me.

"That's why we have lasted so long; we are the strongest of our kind, yes. But sometimes been strong won't fix everything, so we learned everything. Knowledge is power, that's how we found you my love. That's also how we have found Edward and Jacob" Aro said.

Last night they told me what they have done, I can't believe that Jacob killed his own father. Edward I was not surprised that he killed Charlie, for some odd reason I felt it coming somehow. Charlie was one of the reasons why I cried last night, he would never see me grow up and get married. That hurt the most.

I drank my soup and had a bath with my mates; Carlisle told them that I can't do anything that involved sex. My body was not strong for it. All we could do was hold each other and kiss, that would have to do. It would take 3 months for me to fully heal. Aro, Caius and Marcus told me they are going to keep me inside. They didn't want the Unknown vampire to find me. I would have 17 grads in our hall, 8 grads under my window. Aro, Marcus and Caius would be with me every night. Alice and Jane would come in and keep me busy.

My Mates were dealing with Edward and Jacob, tomorrow they would arrive in Italy. I didn't know what was to happen but I will be sitting in the room. Every other vampire who fought in the battle will be there to see what happens.

But that was tomorrow, I didn't want to think about it.

Aro's point of view

My brothers and I set up a group of grads for Bella, the grads will be there for the day and then a new set will look after her in the night. My brothers and I would be with her every single night. We can't do anything that involved sex, because she was too weak for it. We didn't care about sex, all we cared about was she safe and there where she should be.

Edward and Jacob would arrive tomorrow morning, every vampire who fought in the battle. Would there to see what happens. We all know that they were going to die; the wolves have allowed us to decide Jacobs's fate. Even if they didn't we will still have killed him.

Bella would be sitting and watching too. But she will sit far from Edward and Jacob. We told our grads not to hold back when dealing with them, from what Jane tells us. Felix is having lots of fun, with the two boys.

Caius point of view

Bella fell asleep in my Arm again, but this time in the bath. We had to be careful because of her wounds, the water helped smooth the pain. We dried her and dressed her, once that was done we put her back into bed. Sleep would help, or I hope it will. The night mares she had been horrible, Bella told us it was about the pain and coldness. That was a worry; we all worried that she won't be able to move forward. Bella was strong and able to do anything, but the dreams are taking a toll. By keeping her busy and peaceful we hoped that it will heal her soul, my brothers and could feel the pain within our souls too. It wasn't as bad as Bella's but it still was pain.

Marcus point of view

My brothers and I left Bella with Alice to look over her. We went to our thorn room to start the hunt for the Unknown vampire, so fair we found out it was a woman. The woman had killed her own husbanded after she was turned; we knew she was a newborn. We also knew she hated Bella with a passion like fire. Why she hated our Bella, was unknown to us. But we did know she had no self-control, the woman had killed 20 humans in one night. The Media was having a field day over it.

"She has killed again, this time in Mexico. 2 families" Aro said.

"She is trying to run, trying to hide behind mortals and the Media" said Caius.

"Well, I can tell she's not smart. Killing humans is not hiding, it's making a trail. Leading us straight to her." I said, newborns are stupid. But this one gave a new meaning to the word.

"Have we found Bella's mother?" I asked, we were thinking if we brought her mother there it will help Bella heal.

"No!" Caius said, this was getting bad. I was starting to think, the newborn had killed her. The thought was starting to become a fact. We needed the body to see if it was true.

"I think she is dead, brothers. A woman like that does not just go missing. She had a job, a husband. She also had Bella, Bella loves her Mother and she loves her. If she was found dead could you image the pain it would course Bella." Aro said.

"I know she's dead" we all turned and looked at Bella; we were so deep in thought that we didn't hear her come in.

"How?" we all asked, she walked over to us. I sat down in my thorn and pulled her onto my lap.

"I felt it, I know. Just how I knew about Charlie, but with mum I didn't want to think about. Not till I was ready." She said is a soft voice, her throat must be getting better.

"You should have told us, Bella. We could have helped you!" said Caius.

"You did, and are. Just by being there and loving me, I would never be able to get over this. Without your love." She said smiling. We all gave her a kiss and poured our love into it.

"My dear you never fail surprise us" Aro said. With a smile.

"Well at least your life is never boring" she said with a smile. We laughed; Bella really was our joy in our life.

"Come, you need rest. Tomorrow is a big day" I said. We all headed to her room.

* * *

thank you for all your Lovely Reviews!

i wanted to ask what would you like to see more of and what you like the best.

i have being think about moving away from Bella and on to Jessica and the Volturi. i want to hear what you think about this. your thoughts do matter to me, i am trying my best to make the story's better and longer.

thank you

please review :)


	14. 14 Court

Court

Aro's point of view

My brothers and I sat in Bella's room and read over the court notice, while Bella slept.

**Court notice!**

**Court will start at 11:00am, doors close at 12:00pm**

**If you are late you will not be able to join**

**Each coven will have a row that you must sit in**

**There will be wolves attending; they are not to be harmed in any way**

**Mistress Bella will be in the attending. No one is to harm her!**

**If you don't agree with this please come forward and speak!**

Once we approved it, it was given to every coven master. It was the covens master to show this to the coven, if failed to do so the master would be held accountable. If something happened. If we found a coven master like that, my brothers and I will remove them and take over the coven. When I thought of this, Carlisle came to mind. He is my friend yes, but he can be a bit brainless sometimes. But there was more important things to do, like kill Edward and Jacob for what they have done.

Bella's point of view

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Aro, Marcus and Caius. Smiling down at me today was the day, the day Edward and Jacob will die. I got out of bed and went for a bath, once I was done my mates helped me dress. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white long-sleeved shirt. And some black boots with high heels. I looked like a teenage but also bad-ass, I wore I hair down. So it will cover my neck. Once I was done, we went to the court room. Time seem to go so slow, by the time we got to the court back room it was almost 12:00pm. I felt my heart start to race; my mates gave me hugs and kisses to calm me down. It worked; we walked into the court room at 12 on the dot. When we looked in everyone stood and looked at us, mostly me. I sat on a little 19 century couch, Marcus sat next to me. once we all sat, everyone else sat as well.

20 seconds later Edward and Jacob were dragged into the room. Jacob was covered in blood and bite marks. I felt nothing for them, I did feel fear. Marcus took me into his arms and held me.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have come here today to see justice done. As you all know the Vampire is Edward Cullen and the wolf is Jacob Black. There crime is making a newborn army, and kidnapping our beloved mate Bella swan. You are all there today because you fought in the battle. Now Edward Cullen how do you plead Guilty or non-guilty?" Aro asked in a low voice.

"I plead non-guilt" he hissed at Aro. Aro, Caius and Marcus hissed back loader. I didn't hide away, I looked straight at him.

"Explain?" Caius hissed.

"Where is your proof? You are the guilty ones you stole my mate from me and brainwashed her. You turned her agents me for a sick joke, you are the ones who did this. You don't have anything on me, you just want to get rid of Me." he yelled at us.

Without a thought I broke out laughing. Everyone just looked at me; after I stopped I looked at Edward.

"Brainwashed, right because they would totally do that! Are you that stupid? Your yelling out shit because you know you're going to die and nobody cares. It's your plan to go down fighting isn't it? Well sorry but it's not working you lost a long time ago, at the very start it was over for you. So stop trying and give the fuck up already, you can't win. You are just a little boy playing at a big game." I said in a voice like a layer.

Everyone just looked at me, it was Edward who spoke.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I own you. You are mine, always mine." He yelled

"You can't own a person; you will never have that power. To own someone you have to own their soul. We can't even own someone; now tell us why you are so stupid?" Caius said, staring at him.

Edward looked do

* * *

when, he knew he lost. Jacob started to growl, at me.

Before we knew it he jumped up and ran at me, he only took two steps before my mates had him in bits. They ripped him apart like a fly; I just stared at what was left of him. Which wasn't a lot. My mates knew how to get rid of someone like a boss.

Everyone stayed quite, the wolves did the same. Sam just looked as if nothing happened.

I guess when you are a leader you have to do that sometimes.

"Well Edward what do we do too you now?" Marcus asked, with an evil smile on his face.

"You can't touch me; I am more powerful than any human and vampire!" he hissed at us.

I got up from wear I sat and walked over too, my mates tried to stop me but I kept on walking.

Once I got to him, I slapped across the face.

"Bitch please" I said and shagged my ass while I walked back in a sexy why. I knew it would drive him crazy, but I just smiled.

I heard him roar behind me, I turned and saw my Mates ripping him to pit. They did it with vampire speed, when they were done he looked like dust. Most vampires had to set fire to a vampire, but not my mates. They could do it by hand, and it was so sexy. They were so bad ass and all mine.

I knew from that moment on I was going to be the happiest woman in the world.

...

I pulled out of my vision and smiled, yes Bella was going to be the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

i hope you like it? please Review


End file.
